Fiona Ní Sídhe
Summary Fiona Ní Sídhe (she prefers Fi) is a supporting character in The Black Pillars. Six years prior to the events of the story, Fi woke in an alley of the Neverworld without any memory of her life or who she was. After begging on the streets for weeks, she was "adopted" by the Rat King, who gave her food, shelter and her name, calling her Fiona after her white hair, and Ní Sídhe after her Fae heritage. She first meets Pro when he is ejected into the highest layer of the Neverworld from a collapsing Gateway. She agrees to help him, allowing him to stay the night at her home before taking him to see the Rat King. The Rat King advises them to investigate a location of the city where his rats have been disappearing, as it is his only lead on where Pro's sister is. Together with Pro, Fi goes to the district, where they are accosted by a vampire gang. Appearance Looks like the image above. However, she should be wearing more raggedy-looking clothing and have no earings. Personality Think a less universally aggressive version of Touka from Tokyo Ghoul. Having to grow up as an amnesiac psuedo-homeless child on the streets of the Neverworld in an era while Mythos was taking control has greatly influenced the development of her personality. She’s fairly aggressive towards her “foster father”, but there is an undercurrent of fondness in her speech towards him. She is fairly blunt towards Pro when she first meets him, calling him an idiot, though she does help him out and give him shelter at her place when he asks for help. In fact, this is one of Fiona's most important traits - despite being annoyed about her need to help, she cannot simply ignore someone needing help in front of her. When Pro's foster sister Lilly asked for Pro and Fi to save the rest of the captives, Fi immediately agreed, though quickly tried to downplay how much she wanted to help. She shows herself to be quite willing to kill, and brutally, as she beats a vampire to death with her bare hands when in a fight against one without any problems. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Fiona Ni Sidhe, Fi (pronounced "fee"), original name unknown Origin: The Black Pillars Gender: Female Age: Unknown, in her teens Classification: Phantasm, Fae (Fair Folk) Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown, presumably somewhere in the Neverworld Weight: 50kg Height: 165cm Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Light brown Hair Color: White Hobbies: Making charms Values: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: H.E.R.O Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C, likely higher with Runes Powers and Abilities: 'Abstract Existence (as a Phantasm, she is a living story/idea. Fiona in particular is one of many embodiments of the Fair Folk), Immortality (types 1, 3, 4 and 8, reliant on humanity's belief in the Fae, and to a degree the Authority of Humanity), Non-Corporeal (as a living story, she cannot be affected by anything that does not have the power to affect stories or is a story itself, with all other abilities simply passing through her), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation and Durability Negation (can draw others into her "story" of damaging them), Magic (has knowledge of various Fae and Rune magic), limited Curse Manipulation (mentioned that her Fae magic lets her curdle milk), Invisibility (with Runes and Charms, she can become invisible to both sight and magical senses, hiding herself from the magical detection wards of Mythos), Fear Manipulation and Telekinesis (through her Rune of Evil's Ward, she can physically and mentally push back creatures that qualify as "evil" such as demons, vampires, imps and malevolent ghosts), Heat Manipulation (can create Warmth Charms and has several on her person, by pushing more magic energy into the charms she can cause bursts of heat sufficient to melt a hole in a wall), Statistics Amplification (can boost her strength and speed with Runes, the boost depends on how much magic energy she pushes into the Charm), Light Manipulation (can create glowing Charms to provide light, by infusing these with enough magic energy quickly enough she can essentially turn them into flash-bangs), Regeneration (Low, can heal faster than normal humans, True-Godly via the Authority of Humanity, which will restore her even if she is destroyed on an outerversal level, though this will take several months to years and she will be reincarnated without her memories as a different person actually she will come back near immediately and with all her memories and being intact, but in story that hasn't been revealed yet), Conceptual / Story Absorption (all Phantasms are capable of consuming compatible Phantasms into themselves, gaining their powers and abilities), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Phantasms are living ideas and can resist alterations to those ideas), Existence Erasure (able to resist the Authority of Humanity erasing her from the Everworld for half an hour, though would have been erased eventually) and Plot Manipulation (as a being of stories, Fiona can resist any attempt to manipulate the story that does not surpass the strength of her own story) 'Attack Potency: Street level (even a low ranking Fair Folk like Fiona is stronger than any human), likely higher with Runes (casually beat a vampire to death, who are far stronger than any human, and are superior to low ranking Fair Folk. Near instantly melted a hole in a brick wall large enough for Pro and herself to comfortable move through with a heat charm), can ignore durability via Plot Manipulation Speed: Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (can match a vampire in hand-to-hand combat, who can travel faster than the human eye can see and are described as blurs in combat), higher with Runes (blitzed the vampire she was fighting) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (stronger than any human) Striking Strength: Street Class, likely higher 'with Runes 'Durability: Street level, likely higher 'with Runes 'Stamina: Quite high. Was fighting with a vampire for several minutes without stopping. Range: Melee range physically, extended melee range with charms (affected people several metres away from her) Standard Equipment: Various charms with different effects, a carving knife (mainly used for creating new charms, but can be used as a weapon)' ' Intelligence: Above average. Has a large amount of knowledge on different charms and runes, is very street smart, and is quite capable in battle. Weaknesses: Needs to place a large degree of life-force into her charms in order to use them to their fullest extent, which can leave her feeling drained (though due to her immortal fae nature, she cannot die to lack of life-force) Feats: * Casually blitzed and physically overwhelmed a vampire in combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phantasmal Being:' Fi is a Phantasm, a being born and made from human stories, ideas and beliefs. She is a living idea, a living story, and such things cannot be affected by mere force. No matter if the attack is a bullet, and nuclear bomb, or supernovae collapsing into a black hole, Fi will not be harmed or affected in the slightest. Even laws of physics such as gravity are only followed due to her desiring to, as such laws do not apply to ideas and stories. **'Story Pressure:' Fi is capable of drawing those nearby (a few metres) into her "story" simply by interacting with them, guiding the "plot" of their interaction in her favour. This "story" seems to manifest as a pressure on the opponent that forces them to think and move in certain ways. Dodging her attacks once within her range is impossible as the "story" of her attack says that the opponent is hit, and tanking her attacks is impossible as the "story" of her attack says that she will damage the opponent. Ranged attacks also have this effect, with the impossible-to-dodge radius around the projectile rather than Fi. It is also implied by Pro's battle with the Nightgaunts that this can also be applied defensively, making it so that the story of the Phantasm is that they will dodge or be missed by their opponent's attacks. * Rune of Strength: By transmitting life-force into one of the runes tattooed onto her arms, Fiona can increase her strength and durability proportional to the amount of life-force she "spends". By spending only a small amount of life-force, she was capable of casually tanking hits from a vampire before beating it to death. * Rune of Speed: By transmitting life-force into the runes tattooed onto her legs, Fiona can increase her physical and mental speed proportional to the amount of life-force she "spends". By spending only a small amount of life-force, she was capable of casually blitzing a a vampire, who are already FTE. * Rune of Evil's Ward: One of the runes tattooed on her body acts as a deterrent against beings who qualify as evil, such as vampires, demons, Unseelie Fae and malevolent spirits. Passively, it merely pushes them back with a small force, as well as implanting a suggestion in their minds to leave her alone. However, when she spends more life-force to strengthen its effects, it is capable of acting as a shockwave that sent vampires flying backwards and burnt them, and made them panic and flee. * Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fae Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Plot Users Category:Light Users Category:Rune Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users